


Zarya's 'big' secret

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Futa, I'm definitely gonna continue this, Implied dom D.Va, Masturbation, Small Penis, Small Penis Humilation, Solo, Submissive Zarya, implied voyuerism, its a big fetish of mine, sorta exhibitionism, strength play, zarya has a small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Zarya isn't a normal women, but the women of Overwatch share that with her. For Zarya however, the differences are much more staggering, and she loves to think about them...a lot. why not watch her think about her fantasies?





	Zarya's 'big' secret

Zarya huffed as she finished the last of her reps on the weight bench. She grunted as she set the bar on the rest and sat up. She really should have had a spotter, but the rest of the women had left several minutes ago to the showers.

Hopefully they would be finished by now and Zarya would be allowed some privacy. She stood up, wrapped her sweat towel around her neck, grabbed her bag and made for the showers. Zarya always had quite the presence about her. Being as tall, as muscular, and overall just as strong as she was, everyone noticed when she was in a room.

But often times she hated that. Sometimes she wished she could just disappear into the background, mostly due to some…secrets, she would rather not be known. Zarya slowly made her way around the corner, being as quite as she could, as she poked her head. “They’re gone, good.”

Zarya walked into the locker-room, setting her bag down in front of her locker as she began to strip off her sweat-drenched clothes. Oddly enough, Zarya enjoyed this part of her day. The satisfaction of removing those clothes just made her feel free and fresh, but there was a reason she preferred to do this when no one was around.

She took of her shoes, her tight workout pants and finally her undergarments, revealing her large bust and…Zarya sighed as she tried to cover up, not like she needed to. Her body was chiseled in the right places but soft in others. She loved to flex her arms, tighten her stomach, and otherwise just watch her muscles bulge out, it was a guilty pleasure of hers.

But of all her large assets, there was only one part that was quite the opposite. She grabbed her towel and made for the showers, picking a showerhead near the corner of the large room and turned the knob. It started cold, which Zarya happily accepted, to cool her off. But the steam quickly started rising and Zarya could feel the relaxation of the hot water.

She let the water drip down her body, down her stomach, around her breasts, and over her cock. Yes, Zarya had a cock. It wasn’t abnormal, in today’s day and age. Many women had cocks, in fact, a majority of the women in Overwatch had cocks, from what Zarya had heard and observed.

But she never saw them in person, at least, not outside the confines of their clothes. Now one would think this would be something Zarya would be proud of. A woman like her, who takes care of her body, isn’t afraid of deviations or things like that. And yet, for her, it was something she was ashamed, humiliated, and sometimes…aroused, of.

Zarya gently grabbed at her cock with two fingers, it was all she needed. You’d look at Zarya and expect a massive cock between her legs, or just a respectable sized one, of course, if she even had a cock. But Zarya was cursed, her cock could barely be called that. When soft, it barely reached an inch in length, and its girth was akin to her pinky.

And even though you might think she was a grower, she barely grew. She tugged at her little penis, letting out a soft moan. Her cocklette quickly grew to its full, unimpressive, size. She bit her lip as she continued to play with it. Fully hard, it reached, on average, about 3 inches, but sometimes a little less or more, depending on how aroused she was, yet her girth never got much past her fingers in that regards.

“Fuck. Why am I like this…” Zarya continued to pant as she played with her dick, her free hand leaning up against the shower wall, steadying herself. On the battlefield, Zarya was unmatched. She was strong, stoic, unmoving, and powerful, everything you’d expect of a woman like her. But in private, it was a completely different story.

Zarya’s sexual encounters were severely limited, mostly due to the fact she didn’t want people to discover her under endowment. But in the rare moments she did get into bed with someone, she was a complete pushover, pillow biter, whatever you want to call her.

“God, I just…” Zarya groaned as she squirted a small, nearly invisible rope of cum against the wall. She was notoriously quick when she was aroused, making even fellow quickshots seem like endurance gods. Yet for that, among other, shortcomings, she had one redeeming factor.

“Hard again, that was faster than usual~” Zarya chuckled as she began to play with her tiny dick yet again. Her mind wandering to fantasies, realities, and various things. She often thought how things would happen if she didn’t wait for everyone to finish and leave. If she just, walked in here, naked glory, tiny cock on display, in front of the rest of the women of Overwatch.

Of course, whenever she was asked why she stayed so late in the gym, she always answered with things like ‘getting extra work in’ or just ‘felt in the mood to push myself’ but they were all lies. “I could blurt it out, but…” Zarya’s thoughts continued to wander.

She could see it now. All the women in here showering, their cocks on display, maybe even erect from their workouts. She tried to imagine the looks they would give her, or the things they would say. Mei would probably say that its not the size that mattered, it was her personality that made the difference. Meanwhile Lena would more than likely giggle, calling it cute or something unintentionally demeaning.

But of all the faces, all the words, all the things she imagined, there was one that stood above the rest. One that made her a weak legged, dripping mess…Hana. That little Korean gamer, with her attitude, her laugh, and her secret sadistic side.

Zarya knew, or at least heard of, Hana’s sexual escapades. Unlike Zarya, she wasn’t afraid to sleep around, often with other teammates, and she did it often. Hana would brag about it as they worked out, yet Hana herself didn’t work out, mostly just sit around, tap on her phone or game, and just comment on everyone there.

It was Hana that made Zarya harder than she normally ever got. Imagining the look on the gamer’s face, the smirk, the sideways glance, everything. Zarya’s moaning grew louder as she continued to jerk her cock to the thought of Hana taunting her, humiliating her, degrading her.

“Hana~” Zarya came again, another pitiful squirt of weak cum, if you could even call it that, yet this time, she didn’t go down. Her dick stayed hard, though much more sensitive now. “I wish…I had the courage…”

It was ironic for Zarya of all people to think she was a coward, but for her, it wasn’t because she didn’t want to be found out, quite the opposite in fact. She stayed hidden, kept her secret, made sure no one discovered it, in hopes someone would.

Often times, she disgusted herself with her kinks. Yet at the same time, she couldn’t help it, she loved it so much. “OH FUCK!” Zarya jerked her hips forward as a new thought, a thought that never came to her mind before, arose.

What if Hana had a cock too? And beyond that, what if…Zarya fell to her knees as she continued to jerk off, her cock pulsing and throbbing in her fingers. Her thoughts ran deeper as she imagined Hana, standing in the showers beside her, a massive cock dangling between her legs, outshining everyone around.

She imagined Hana slowly jerking it, smirking up at Zarya as she grew larger, nearly impossibly large for her body size. She could hear the words now. Everyone around looking in awe and Hana, and in mocking humor at Zarya. How life wasn’t fair, how Hana was more of a woman than Zarya, the true alpha.

But the thoughts didn’t stop there. Zarya, for some odd reason, thought of Hana…being stronger than her. Something about that idea, of Zarya being weaker than the tiny gamer, made her cock nearly shoot off her body.

She imagined being in the gym, struggling to lift her weights, whatever they may be. And Hana, over to the side, tapping on her phone, getting bored, and deciding to finally join in working out. Yet instead of something light, she lifted a bar of weights so heavy it made Zarya’s set look like a feather.

She could see the smile on Hana’s face as she effortlessly lifted weights Zarya could only dream of lifting. All while taunting the Russian, mocking her, making her realize that she wasn’t the strongest women in the world, far from it.

“AAAH!” Zarya’s orgasm snapped her from her nightmarish fantasy, or maybe it was just a pure fantasy. Her load shot up and landed between her breasts, a single rope, just as clear and as weak as the last two times. Yet it was the strongest, and largest orgasm she ever had with her cock…which wasn’t saying much.

She fell down against the wall, completely spent and exhausted, her pussy dripping in arousal. “Fuck…I…fuck.” Zarya simply couldn’t form the words to express how she felt. She turned around, slumping her back against the wall, water dripping down her as she looked out to the empty shower.

Part of her wished someone had walked in, or that someone was watching her. The ideas made her want to continue, keep pleasing herself, yet she was simply too exhausted. “Maybe…a short nap…”

But no, her mind forced her body to stand up, groaning as she left the showers, walked back to her locker, dried herself and got dressed. She made it a point to move as fast as she could back to her room, locking the door as she fell onto her bed. Everyone wondered where Zarya had disappeared off to, but no one questioned why she was in her room when they found her.

Instead, they just let her be, and Zarya drifted back to her fantasies, nightmares, and mixtures of the two, trying to hope, wish, that she would be found out. And of course, as they say, you have to be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.

The monitor turned off and the woman leaned back in her chair, chuckling to herself. “Oh yeah, this will be great blackmail. I’m sure _everyone_ will want to see this.” Sombra brought back up the recording as she rewound to the point Zarya stripped, reaching down to pull out her own cock, which, needless to say, quite outsized Zarya. “Just some quick fun wouldn’t hurt~”


End file.
